Mi Mejor Amigo
by Kamy Black M
Summary: OneShot. Bella y Edward son amigos, pero ella está celosa ultimamente por Tanya, una muchacha demasiado perfecta. Edward, sin embargo, le mostrará que no quiere a nadie mas que a ella... pero "Mostrar", de una manera mas literal. Todos Humanos, Lemmon  ¡No apto para menores! .


_**Advertencia**:** Lenguaje adulto y contenido sexual. No tiene palabras vulgares.**_

_**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia mía. No permito la copia y/o adaptación de ninguna de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. (Tampoco es como si fueran las mejores, pero hay que tomar precauciones)**_

* * *

><p>.::: <strong>Mi mejor amigo<strong>:::.

* * *

><p>Estaba acostada en mi habitación, aburrida, mirando el techo de madera, y contando las tablas que componían ésta, de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda; y fijándome en los defectos que tenían cada uno. Mis padres se habían ido de viaje, junto con sus amigos, Carlise y Esme, así que me hallaba sola en mi casa, yo, Isabella Swan, de diecisiete años, un viernes a las 8:30 de la noche; <em>en serio soy rara.<em>

Me sentía de cierto modo deprimida, mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, ya no compartía tanto tiempo conmigo como antes, ahora estaba mas interesado en esa chica, de pelo rubio y tonalidades rojizas, Tanya, ella sin duda es una mujer hermosa, de nuestra misma edad aproximadamente.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente al verla, era que ella es una chica hermosa, de cuerpo escultural, pero de cabeza hueca, sin gracia, y una bruta. Cual fue mi sorpresa _y rabia_ al darme cuenta por mi misma que ella es una chica agradable, con quien se puede tener una buena conversación, inteligente, linda, divertida… perfecta, muy simpática y buena, pero la _odiaba_, no podía evitarlo, sabia que era agradable, ¡_por Dios!_, conmigo se porta de las mil maravillas, y no te puede caer mal, pero a mi si, porque me quería quitar a MI Edward.

Lo había visto mas interesado en ella, que conmigo, y me estaba volviendo loca, no me había permitido preguntarle que relación tenían exactamente, ya que no estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta; pero era obvio que estaba enamorado de ella, y que quizás mantuvieran una relación. Mi pecho se oprimió ante la posibilidad de eso, sabia que era una posibilidad muy grande ese hecho, pero quería engañarme, diciéndome a mi misma que no era así.

Empecé a tararear una melodía triste, al momento que tocaba mi pecho con mi mano, entonces me acorde de la charla que tuve con Alice.

_Estábamos sentadas en el banco, las dos mirando el cielo, estaba aturdida, porque me había enterado de la llegada de la "amiga" de Edward, y no me caía bien por ser tan perfecta, eso me enfermaba._

—_¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez por todas?—pregunto Alice, mientras me miraba con detenimiento, esa mirada fija me ponía nerviosa._

—_No Alice, ahora ya tiene a otra—respondí con un tono dramático, mirando un punto fijo y acordándome de esa rubia._

—_Oh por el amor de Dios, no seas estúpida—me hubiera abofeteado de no ser porque me aparte del camino de su manito pequeña, pero asesina._

—_Pero Alice, ella es perfecta—rezongue, mirándola suplicante para que me entendiera, pero como la bruja que es cuando quiere, solo me miro seriamente._

—_No seas tonta, si no sabes no tienes porque dar por hecho nada, tienes que luchar—dijo mirándome con un brillo maligno, algo estaba planeando, y eso no me gustaba, porque: Alice más Plan Maligno es igual a Bella humillada y abochornada._

—_No, ahora ya no podre vivir sin el amor de mi existencia, déjame en mi miseria—respondí fatalista, dejaría que ella me dijera el plan diabólico y luego le diría que no, ahora estaba disfrutando del papel de dramática._

—_Basta, no seas idiota, deja de decir estupideces—refunfuño la enana, cruzándose de brazos._

—_Eso es porque tu no sabes lo que es perder a la pasión verdadera, tienes a Jasper—respondí otra vez de manera demasiado dolida, me salía bien el papel, tal vez podría ser actriz._

—_Vamos, vamos, eso mismo dijiste cuando el cura te dijo que no se podía casar, ¿te acuerdas a los 12? Bueno, estuviste una hora entera diciendo que el era tu único amor y no podrías volver a amar._

—_Eso era distinto—acate, a la defensiva_

—_¿A, sí? ¿y porque? _

—_¡Porque tenía doce años!—grite, sintiendo mis mejillas arder._

—_Ah sí, pero también hiciste una tormenta en un vaso de agua—respondió tranquila, mirándome como si fuera una pequeña de cinco años._

—_No menosprecies mi amor—ordene, fulminándola con la mirada, ella solo rio._

—_Claro, Bella, será como tu digas_

—_¿No me vas a ayudar?—pregunte, agobiada por el desinterés de mi amiga_

—_No se—respondió indecisa, pero sabia que me estaba haciendo enojar nada mas._

—_Esta bien, no importa, lo haré sola—respondí con una falsa mueca de decepción, mientras la miraba fijamente._

—_Ok, deja que piense, y en la tarde te lo digo—respondió, dándome una sonrisa diabólica, me estremecí, quien sabe que haría la loca de mi amiga._

Así que ahora estaba esperando a mi amiga, para que me dijera el plan, aunque me asustaba la idea, lo de la conversación solo fue una puesta en escena, en verdad no estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, ¡Jamás! Solo me sentía celosa porque _ella_ me estaba quitando a mi mejor amigo, el cual conozco desde que tengo uso de razón.

No voy a negar que él no es guapo, es mas, él parece a un supermodelo, con su pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, y lindo y bien trabajado cuerpo, era un Adonis, pero eso no quería decir que estaba enamorada de él ¿verdad?

_¡Ja! Claro que lo estas, estas loca por él—dijo una voz en mi mente _

—¡Basta! No estoy enamorada de él—grite, poniéndome histérica, estaba loca, ¿en verdad estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo? Me puse a meditar con un dedo en mi mentón, estaba poniéndome nerviosa con esto, me puse algo furiosa, para luego explotar en carcajadas, por lo absurdo de la situación, estaba endemoniadamente loca, _mira que pelear con tu propia mente_, eso si que es ridículo

—A parte de tu loca puesta en escena, y el _No estoy enamorada de él_, reclamándole al aire, ¿Cuál es tu problema?¿ Tienes visiones o que?—pregunto divertida una voz verdaderamente familiar, mi rostro se puso en distintas tonalidades de rojo _deberías ver cual prefieres y comprarte el color para un rubor permanente, aunque con este Dios Griego y tu torpeza no hace falta._

—Edward—dije a modo de saludo, al momento que él se recostó a mi lado en mi cama, mi corazón dio un vuelco por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunte curiosa

—¿Así es como me tratas?—pregunto ofendido, mientras me hacia un tierno puchero, se veía tan adorable que estuve a punto de comérmelo a besos, pero me contuve, no quería avergonzarme a mi misma cuando me dijera que estaba enamorado de Tanya

—No, y no me hagas esos pucheros que sabes que me haces sentir culpable—susurre, con voz entrecortada—solo quería saber cual es el motivo de tu visita

—Quería pasar un rato con mi mejor amiga ¿acaso eso es un delito?—pregunto con una sonrisa picara

—No, pero pensé que te gustaría tener otras compañías—insinué, quería que me dijera que no le gustaba Tanya, para así tener un poco de calma, claro que no porque estaba enamorada de él.

—Nop, a menos que quieras seguir hablándole al aire, entonces tendré que irme—dijo falsamente triste, suspirando dramático, para luego deslumbrarme con su hermosa sonrisa

—No—musite completamente atontada—¿Qué te gustaría hacer?—pregunte luego de unos segundos en silencio

—No se, podemos ver una película—dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos, tenia mirada de maniaco, parecía un loco

—Ok, pero no me mires como un psicótico—dije en advertencia, para luego levantarme con él, y preparar pizzas.

Puse las cebollas a cocinar, junto con todos los ingredientes, pero me falto la sal, por lo que ahora estaba tratando de sacarla de la alacena, la cual me quedaba bastante alta.

—Eres bajita—dijo una voz burlona, detrás de mi, pegue un salto, pero no me di la vuelta, porque si me decía algo mas, golpearía ese rostro tan lindo, y sinceramente me gustaba demasiado como para hacerle eso, luego me arrepentiría. Claro que solo porque era mi mejor amigo, no porque estaba enamorada de él.

—Cállate—musite, tratando de ponerme de puntitas para alcanzar la estúpida sal. Pero de pronto sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor

—Permíteme—susurro en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer, el se presiono en mi espalda, mientras alzaba los brazos sobre mi cabeza para alcanzar la endemoniada sal que yo no alcance por mi estatura. Pude sentirlo todo, y con todo me refiero a _todo_, incluso _esa_ parte que me pareció que estaba levemente hinchada ¿estaría él…? Nah, no creo que Edward este excitado por mi, ¿verdad?

Él carraspeo nervioso, mientras se separaba de mi, y me giraba, lo vi directamente a los ojos, pero el solo aparto la mirada avergonzado, mientras me tendía la sal.

La tome de sus manos, rozándolas levemente, ignore el típico cosquilleo en mi estomago y la corriente eléctrica que atravesó mi piel. Me dispuse a terminar de preparar la salsa, y una vez hecho el cometido, prepare todos los ingredientes para la pizza.

—Emmm… ¿te ayudo con eso?—pregunto Edward, algo indeciso, sabia que no le gustaba cocinar, por lo que le asegure que estaba bien, y que fuera a preparar mi habitación para la maratón de películas, le di una sonrisa, para que no estuviera mas avergonzado, e ignore el hecho de que _esa_ parte de su anatomía haya hecho presión en mi trasero, era algo vergonzoso, y por mas que odie admitirlo, sentí una molestia en mi entrepierna, y una pequeña punzada de excitación, no podía desear a mi mejor amigo, eso estaba mal. Yo no estaba enamorada de él.

..:::..

Unos minutos después estábamos acostados en mi cama, con las luces apagadas, pizza en nuestros regazos, y una película de miedo que él había traído. Me sentía de alguna manera sofocada, Edward estaba demasiado cerca de mi, y eso no me hacia mucho bien que digamos.

—¿Por qué tuviste que elegir de terror?—pregunte cuando la película se estaba poniendo sangrienta, me empezaron a dar escalofríos

—¿Qué? ¿te dio miedo?—pregunto burlista, _¿Por qué no te metes tus burlas en el culo? _Pregunto una voz en mi mente, la cual mande a callar inmediatamente, no quería pelear con el aire nuevamente

—No me da mie…—no termine de formular mi respuesta, cuando un tipo con mirada maniaca salió de la nada (en la película) con un cuchillo, haciéndome gritar y abrazarme a Edward, pero al parecer también lo asuste a el, porque del brinco que pego, puso una de sus manos en mi trasero, y con la otra rozo mi seno izquierdo, causándome un estremecimiento. Estuvimos unos minutos completamente helados, hasta que él me soltó rápidamente avergonzado.

No pudo ni siquiera burlarse de mi, porque estaba demasiado aturdido, al igual que yo. Enfoque mi atención en la televisión, para darme cuenta que el novio de la protagonista termino siendo el loco que mataba gente, y la chica estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, Luke, mientras que el loco (Valentine) quería matarlo por robarle a su chica.

Llego el momento de que la chica y el chico se besaban, y fue cuando me arriesgue a comer mi pizza, pero sentí una mano en mi mentón, que me hizo pegar un brinco

—Tienes una mancha de salsa—susurro, mirando mi blusa, entonces baje la mirada para encontrarme con la mancha en el nacimiento de mis pechos, lleve una mano allí para limpiarme, cuando su mano me detuvo, lo mire interrogante, y el solo me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida.

Entonces me quede helada, él bajo la cabeza y con su lengua limpio la mancha de salsa, dejando sus labios en contacto con esa parte de mi piel unos momentos, antes de levantar la mirada hacia mi, encontrándose con mis ojos, me perdí en ese profundo verde, sus ojos me parecían pícaros—Y también tienes una aquí—susurro, para luego darme un beso en la comisura de mis labios, se separo, y me miro con ojos hambrientos, llenos de deseo, eso era imposible, el no podía desearme ¿o si? ¡Por Dios!

Aclare mi garganta para que dejara de mirarme así, y al parecer lo entendió, ya que se acomodo en su lugar, murmuro un suave "_Lo siento_", apretó la mandíbula y se puso serio. Al parecer herí su orgullo, no había otra cosa, de lo contrario el ya me habría dicho si estaba enamorado de mi, ¿o era solo pasión de un hormonal adolescente? Si, debería de ser eso.

Llego un momento vergonzoso de la película, los chicos enamorados se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, mientras lentamente se despojaban de sus prendas. No pude evitar echar un vistazo a mi acompañante, quien tenia la mandíbula apretada como si se estuviera conteniendo de hacer algo y estuviera sufriendo.

Ya no tenia hambre después de todo, entonces tome el plato de mi regazo y gateando me dirigí hacia la punta de la cama, deje lentamente el plato debajo de la mesa de la televisión, cuando sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío, mientras también dejaba su plato arriba del otro.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, lo cual me hizo estremecer; me puse nerviosa porque él no se alejaba de mi, y yo estaba demasiado pasmada como para moverme. Lentamente llevo sus manos a mis caderas, y con delicadeza pero fuerza, presiono su erección en mi trasero.

Gemí sin poder evitarlo, al momento que el se movía hacia atrás, pero con su cuerpo aun pegado al mío. Me giro, al momento que ambos caíamos en la cama, yo encima de él.

—Eres tan hermosa—murmuro, muy bajo, por lo que me cuestione si en verdad lo había dicho. Aunque deje de pensar en el mismo instante que sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, tan dulces, tan suaves, tan exquisitos y frescos. Su sabor era realmente maravilloso.

Sus manos fueron a mi espalda, la cual apretó mas contra su cuerpo, acercándome. Pude sentirlo nuevamente, y aun por encima de la ropa podía jurar que su miembro era tan grueso, y estaba tan duro, que con solo quitarse la ropa podría tenerlo en mi interior, moviéndose…

Ahí fue cuando la realidad me golpeo, me aleje de sus apetitosos labios, pero cuando me estaba por levantar, hice un movimiento en falso y quede con el rostro a escasos centímetros de _esa_ parte de su cuerpo. Estaba tan erecto, que nuevamente los pensamientos sucios se apoderaron de mi, lo quería y ¡ya!

El me jalo nuevamente al ver mi indecisión, entonces me beso como nunca antes me habían besado, bueno, aparte de ahora nunca me habían besado.

Su lengua se adentro en mi boca, penetrándola. Sus curiosas manos fueron a los bolsillos de mi mini short banco, y apretó mi trasero sobre la tela, haciéndome gemir en su boca.

—Bella—jadeo en cuanto mis piernas _accidentalmente_ rozaron su erección. Lo mire a los ojos, que estaban negros de deseo, pero había algo mas que no supe identificar.

No le di importancia, entonces sentí otro pequeño apretón en mi trasero, lo que me causo un gran sonrojo y un jadeo. Entonces, sus manos ascendieron hasta llegar a mis pechos, los acuno con sus manos, y les dio un ligero apretón, causándome un gemido; llevo su boca hasta mis senos, y por encima de la tela empezó a besarlos, mi remera era fina, por lo cual la caricia era tan placentera.

Sin darme cuenta, lleve mis manos a su camisa y empecé a desabotonarla, uno a uno, pero cuando estaba por sacársela, su mano me detuvo, me miro a los ojos, y en ellos había cierta incomodidad, ¿no quería hacerlo?

—Bells, ¿estas segura?—pregunto preocupado, suspire aliviada de que solo era eso, y le respondí con un apasionado beso, mientras sacaba su camisa. Su pecho estaba ligeramente bronceado, duro y fuerte, delinee todo su estomago mientras le daba húmedos besos, no sabia de donde lo había aprendido, pero de alguna manera, estaba desatando mi lado salvaje y atrevido.

Él llevo sus manos a mi remera, y lentamente la saco por mi cabeza, dejando al descubierto mis pechos tapados con el sostén de encaje azul que traía puesto, me sonroje furiosamente al ver como Edward me miraba con deseo.

Llevo sus manos a mi espalda, y con torpeza desengancho el sostén, dejándome completamente al descubierto.

—Son perfectos y hermosos—musito, mirándome con un extraño brillo en los ojos, me sentía sofocada y de pronto tenia mucho calor. No pude evitar gemir al sentir sus manos en mis senos, los agarro con firmeza y les dio un ligero apretón, para luego llevar su boca a mi pezón izquierdo y juguetear con él, mientras que su mano se ocupaba del otro; lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás, el pacer que sentía con su lengua jugar con mis senos, era completamente mágica, me sentía en el cielo.

Luego, empezó a besar mis hombros, y me tumbo de espaldas, de esa manera el estaba encima de mi; me beso todo, hasta llegar a mis pequeños shorts, los bajo lentamente, junto con mis bragas, dejándome a su merced, completamente indefensa.

Dejo un sendero de besos desde mi plano estomago, bajando, hasta llegar a el lugar donde mas lo necesitaba. Primero empezó a besar superficialmente, frustrándome, pero luego, lo hizo enserio. Jugueteo con su lengua, hasta llegar a mi punto de placer.

—Oh, ¡Edward!—gemí sin poder evitarlo, él acelero el movimiento de su lengua, para luego bajar de intensidad y parar. Bufe completamente frustrada, y luego grite al sentir dos de sus dedos penetrarme.

Los movió rápidamente, mientras yo gritaba de puro placer que sentía en esos momentos. Me regalo mi primer orgasmo, haciéndome gritar su nombre.

Bebió todo de mi, para luego levantar la mirada y mirarme con pura lujuria, él aun no estaba satisfecho, y me necesitaba, lo atraje hacia mi, y lo bese, mientras mis manos inexpertas desabotonaban su pantalón, lo despoje de él, dejándolo solo en unos bóxers negros.

Lo despoje también de esa ultima prenda, dejándonos igualados, completamente desnudos. Lo recorrí con la mirada, hasta detenerme ahí, su miembro estaba aun erecto, y de él salía el liquido pre-seminal.

Estaba nuevamente húmeda, lo atraje nuevamente hacia mi, y lo bese mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cintura, y trataba de llegar a él. Lentamente introdujo la punta de su miembro en mi interior, empujo un poco mas, y fue ahí que sentí algo en mí romperse, dolió ¡mierda que dolió! Él se quedo quieto

Edward me miro a los ojos, interrogándome con la mirada, simplemente respire hondo mientras el dolor disminuía, alce las caderas para que se moviera.

Lentamente lo hizo, entro y salió un poco con sumo cuidado, volviéndome loca. Lo quería fuerte, aunque aun el dolor de mi entrepierna no se iba del todo, el placer que sentía era mucho mayor. Empecé a besar sus hombros, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y lo atraía mas a mi, para que acelerara sus movimientos.

Él lo entendió, y se movió mas rápido y entraba mas hondo, ¡por Dios! Jamás había sentido placer semejante, era simplemente el paraíso, uno del cual no quería salir hasta dentro de unas horas. Llego un momento en el que al parecer no aguantaba mas, y entonces dio una gran embestida, fuerte, rudo y tan hondo que grite.

—Ah… Edward… Dios… Fuerte—decía en oraciones sin sentido, el placer que anteriormente había sentido, fue inmenso.

Empezó a acelerar cada vez mas sus movimientos, y fue cuando llegue al clímax, se sentía el paraíso. Segundos después Edward me siguió, desplomándose encima de mi, para luego rodar y quedar a mi lado. Me sentía de pronto cansada y mi entrepierna dolía un poco, pero a pesar de todo me sentía inmensamente feliz.

Edward me tomo de la cintura, y me abrazo por detrás, poniendo su cara en mi cuello, aun con la respiración agitada; su miembro quedo entre medio de mis piernas, y aunque suene loco, eso me gustó. Me acurruque un poco mas a su lado, y luego caí rendida en un profundo sueño…

Pude sentir algo llamándome, era una canción… y horrible, me desperté y vi una luz entre medio de la oscuridad, era mi teléfono celular y sonaba ¿Por qué tuve que ponerle la canción que mas odio en el mundo? Ah, si, para que quiera o no, tenga que apagar el celular, y lo odiaba. Justin Biber en Baby, sonaba lo mas fuerte que le daba mi celular.

Lo alcance de mi mesita, y lo mire, era una llamada… de mis padres. Trague saliva y conteste.

—¿Hola?

—¡Bella!—exclamo mi madre tan dramática como siempre, suspire.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?—pregunte aun adormilada, mientras bostezaba.

—Hija, no vamos a volver mañana, sino el otro miércoles, o cuando mucho el viernes

—¿Paso algo malo?—pregunte confusa

—No, luego te digo—respondió evasiva, algo pasaba.

—¿Se quedan de vacaciones verdad?—pregunte feliz, ya era hora de que se tomaran un descanso.

—Mmm—solo murmuro mi mamá, sabia que la había cachado, suspiro del otro lado—Si, Bella, nos quedaremos unos días mas por eso, con Esme y Carlise, avísale a Edward querida—respondió ¿me imagine, o Reneé uso una voz picara al decir lo ultimo?

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, salte asustada.

—¿Estas con Edward?—pregunto Reneé, con voz sospechosa.

—Emmm… si, estábamos mirando una película y nos quedamos dormidos—mentí, si supiera que en vez de eso estuvimos teniendo sexo ¡Pff! _No_, me corregí… estuvimos haciendo el amor, no teniendo simple sexo.

—Ah, bueno, te dejo hija, adiós—me colgó.

—¿Y bueno, que pasa?—pregunto una vez mas, algo frustrado.

Me acurruque nuevamente en mi lugar de la cama, y pude sentirlo nuevamente erecto, ¿es que no se cansaba? Pues yo no.

—Era mi madre, se van a quedar hasta el miércoles o viernes, con tus padres—respondí, apoyando mis codos en la almohada .

—Ah… ok—murmuro, estaba algo distinto, ¿es que se arrepintió? Trague saliva, y nuevamente me levante de la cama, en dirección al baño.

Me mire en el espejo, mis ojos tenían un extraño brillo ¿es que en verdad estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo? Y supe la respuesta… si, lo estaba, es mas, lo amaba. ¡Y yo tanto que lo negaba!

Camine lentamente hasta la cama, al parecer Edward ya estaba nuevamente dormido, me recosté boca abajo, pero antes de que pudiera dormirme, algo salto encima de mi… no algo, sino alguien, Edward.

Pegue un pequeño gritito al sentirlo sobre mi, pero una gran ola de placer me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, al saberlos erecto, dulce y suavemente se deslizo en mi interior, dolió un poquito otra vez, pero esta vez no tanto. El placer de sentirlo moverse se intensifico en la nueva posición.

Él empezó a besar mi cuello, y mordisquear mis hombros, se sentía tan bien. Se empezó a mover lentamente, torturándome. Podía sentirlo tan grueso, y entraba hasta al fondo haciéndome gritar su nombre, me sentía dichosa de estar así, con él haciéndome el amor, porque eso era, no estábamos simplemente teniendo sexo, era algo mas especial, de alguna manera lo sentía.

Sus embestidas cada vez eran mas rudas, y eso me gustaba. Entraba y salía, fuerte, rápido, y hondo. Esto, sin duda era mejor que el paraíso.

Pude sentir que estaba cerca, y enseguida me vi teniendo mi tercer orgasmo. A los pocos segundos Edward me siguió, derramándose en mi.

Se tumbo a mi lado, y me miro con dulzura, mientras se acercaba y me daba un tierno beso en los labios, yo solo me limite a suspirar.

Amaba a Edward, pero no sabía de sus sentimientos hacia mi. Puede ser que para él no significara nada el hecho de que hayamos compartido nuestras primera vez juntos, porque él hace apenas un mes me había dicho que era virgen y no creía que se haya acostado tan rápido con Tanya… ¿o si?

Otra duda asalto mi mente, ¿y si él la amaba a ella, y esto solo fue un arranque de pasión para él? ¿y si no significo nada, y ahora pensaba que yo era una lanzada y una fácil?

Sentí mis mejillas arder, y las lagrimas caer suavemente por mi rostro. Vi a Edward mirarme preocupado, mientras acercaba su mano a mi cara.

—Bella, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿acaso te arrepientes?—pregunto con preocupación, pero no pude evitar detectar un rastro de tristeza en su voz.

Dos lagrimas mas cayeron por mis mejillas, antes de que las secara con mis puños.

—Es que no se lo que esto ha significado esto para ti—me limite a contestar, no había motivos para mentirle, pues él me conocía muy bien.

—¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Cómo es que lo dudas, siquiera? ¿Por qué tipo de persona me tienes?—pregunto, hecho una furia, mientras me miraba enojado—No voy acostándome con cualquiera, solo por un arranque de pasión… si lo hice es porque siento algo por ti, Te amo y es por ello que decidí compartir este momento contigo—termino, en una mezcla entre ofendido y enojado.

Enseguida me sentí culpable, solo hasta que otra duda asalto mi mente.

—¿Y Tanya?—pregunte, esta vez la enojada yo. No podía venir y decirme que no era nada lo que tenia con ella, pues habían estado compartiendo mucho con ella, y eso me molestaba en sobre manera.

El sonrió, como si estuviera esperando esa respuesta hace mucho—¡Que linda te vez cuando estas enojada, mas aún cuando estas celosa!—murmuro, mientras se acercaba a mi sensualmente, pero no me deje seducir, y alejándome un poco de él, me obligue a pensar coherentemente.

—No seas evasivo, y responde mi pregunta—ordene, haciéndome parecer enojada, pero por dentro estaba hiperventilando y con ganas de besarlo.

Suspiro, dramáticamente—Tanya es mi prima—respondió luego de unos minutos en silencio mientras me miraba divertido.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ni una palabra de ella.

Había estado celosa por nada…

Había pasado horas, y horas con la idea de él con otra carcomiéndome la cabeza, y ella era su prima…

¡Su maldita prima!

¡Maldito Edward hijo de ***! No… Esme no se merecía de mis insultos.

—¿Así que ella era tu prima, y tú no me dijiste nada?—pregunte, después de minutos meditando su respuesta.

—Mmmm… si—bajo la cabeza, pero no se veía culpable o avergonzado.

Me tire sobre él, mientras inmovilizaba sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Eddy, te arrepentirás por haberme mentido—amenace, mientras bajaba la cabeza y besaba su pecho bien formado y musculoso en la medida exacta. Lenta y sensualmente fui bajando mas, y mas…

Y sí que me desquite, pero de una manera que sacamos provecho los dos… aunque tenia la ligera impresión de que era observada, pero no le di importancia…

También tenia la sospecha de que Edward estaría roto para mañana, si es que ya no lo estaba ahora…

..::..

Y así, el cobrizo y la castaña siguieron con su maratón, cargada de pasión y amor, sobre todo amor; sin ser conscientes que dos muchachas los espiaban por la ventana, mientras soltaban risitas.

—Oh, sí… creo que nuestro plan funciono, somos geniales—grito la pequeña y menuda muchacha, mientras daba saltitos.

—Si, pero mi primo estará roto para mañana… ¡Pobre de Eddy!—rió la rubia, mientras miraba a su amiga quien también reía. No se imaginaba que esto terminaría así, cuando mucho pensaba que se darían unos besitos y murmurarían cosas cliché y amorosas, nunca se atrevió a imaginar que Edward el reprimido terminaría en una maratón de sexo con la Bella, que parecía tan santa.

Si, Bella parecía una santa, pero bien pervertida había salido…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Review? Es mi primer Lemmon, quería probar a ver si me salía… ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Me salió bien, mas o menos , o mal?<em>**

**_Dejen reviews… ¡No hace daño a la salud!_**

**_Kamy Vulturi..._**


End file.
